


Fucking Finals

by LadyDrace



Series: The Dog Walker 'Verse [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Dogs, Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is doing some baking while Sam is taking his final exams. But then there's a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Finals

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [Mithrel](../users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). All mistakes are mine.

It was early afternoon, and Gabriel was stirring batter for a cake. But no matter what he did, it just didn't look right. The recipe said that the consistency was supposed to be airy, but as far as Gabriel could see, his attempt was veering much more towards runny.

 

He grumbled and went back over the ingredients, trying to figure out where he'd gone wrong. Maybe something with the eggs...

 

The front door slammed suddenly, and before Gabriel could even say a word, he was trapped against the counter by all six foot four of Sam. Who didn't even bother taking his shoes off before surging into a filthy, open mouthed kiss.

 

Gabriel was caught off guard, and his brain stuttered across a few questions while Sam shoved his hands down the back of Gabriel's unsexy sweats.

 

“Hey,” he started, trying between kisses to get a few answers. “Shouldn't you be–” The hands on his ass squeezed, and there was suddenly a leg pressed in hard between his own. “ _Guh_ ,” Gabriel said instead, before trying a simpler approach. “Right now?”

 

Sam was plastered against Gabriel, heat radiating off him through their layers of clothes, and he went for every bit of exposed skin he could find, as if he was a parched man and Gabriel was water.

 

“Yeah, _now_. Wanted you... all day,” he managed, only barely separating his lips from Gabriel's neck long enough to explain.

 

“Oh, okay,” Gabriel said, and let himself be assaulted.

 

Sam took the vague permission utterly to heart and immediately slipped his hands lower, still inside the loose sweats, until he could get a grip on Gabriel's thighs and hoist him up on the counter, letting him pretty much sit on his palms. Gabriel's cake project was pushed aside, bowls and measuring cups clattering away, but by then Gabriel's amount of functioning brain cells had reached single digits, so he honestly didn't give a fuck. He spread his legs wide to make room for Sam between them.

 

“You looked... so fucking hot this morning,” Sam panted, making Gabriel twitch with sudden achy lust. “I just wanted to stay home and fuck you.”

 

Sam wasn't normally the type to talk filth, but then again, he wasn't normally storming home to ravish Gabriel either.

 

“Fucking finals,” Gabriel groaned, because given the choice he totally would have been up for a morning of enthusiastic sex. But alas, college trumps cock. He slipped one hand into Sam's hair, pulling the strands and scratching the scalp, while the other clutched at Sam's shoulder for leverage. Sam's hands were still trapped between Gabriel's ass and the counter, but he was also still squeezing and kneading, his long fingers brushing Gabriel's balls and perineum, driving him crazy.

 

“Fuck, I love when you go commando,” Sam said hotly against Gabriel's ear, and that was when Gabriel pretty much decided never to wear underwear again.

 

“Yeah? I guess you can overlook the crappy sweats then,” Gabriel joked weakly, overwhelmed as he was from the way Sam was still devouring his neck. There would be some serious hickeys there later.

 

“I fucking love your crappy sweats,” Sam protested, sounding perfectly serious about it, especially considering how he was still enthusiastically groping Gabriel's ass and grinding against his front.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. I can just slip my hands right in. Anytime I want. Or just... bend you over and take you, just like that.”

 

“ _Fuck_ , okay, yeah... _that_ ,” Gabriel said, half out of his mind from Sam's words.

 

With a clumsy pull, Sam managed to lift Gabriel off the counter with one hand just enough for the other to yank the sweats down, letting them slide right off Gabriel's socked feet and onto the floor, leaving him bare from the waist down. Sam was still fully dressed, jacket, shoes and all, and Gabriel squirmed against the coarse fabrics, strangely turned on by the whole idea, even though it kinda chafed his dick where it brushed against Sam's jeans.

 

“So hot. Fuck, you're gorgeous,” Sam moaned, before finally moving off Gabriel's neck and back to his lips. Gabriel whimpered and let his head fall back, giving Sam the best possible angle to lick into his mouth. Sam growled as he dove in, and Gabriel shamelessly rubbed himself against Sam, fisting his hands in the back of Sam's jacket, pulling him as close as humanly possible.

 

Sam's right hand was still busy leaving bruises on Gabriel's ass, but the other had moved up, sliding under Gabriel's t-shirt and onto his back. The fabric bunched up, slipping up Gabriel's stomach as it was pulled taut at the back, and Gabriel gasped at the feeling of his bare skin against the cold buttons and fastenings of Sam's jacket.

 

“Off,” Sam grunted against Gabriel's lips, and it took him a moment to catch on and desperately tear off the t-shirt, flinging it out into the room somewhere. Gabriel was now naked, apart from his candy-cane-striped socks, and Sam hadn't lost a single item of clothing.

  
“Wanna fuck you so bad,” Sam mumbled against his lips. “But... goddammit, I can't wait long enough. Want you right now.”

 

“Jesus Christ,” Gabriel croaked. “I want it. Come on, it's only been like, what, thirteen hours since the last time? Just do it, I can take it. Fuck just... _fuck_ ,” he babbled, hitching his legs up around Sam's hips, wantonly spreading himself open.

 

“Holy fuck... seriously? I can't go slow,” Sam warned, pressing his zipper harshly up against Gabriel's balls in search of friction for his trapped cock.

 

“Then don't,” Gabriel panted and reached down to open Sam's pants. But Sam slapped his hands away and did it himself, only opening the zipper and pulling the waistband of his boxers out of the way enough to free his shaft. He was leaking pre-come, the clear liquid dribbling out with every throb of his flushed cock, and Gabriel was about to try and take it like that, because he was just too far gone to have any sense left. But apparently Sam had a tiny amount of brain power still, because he at least managed to gather some spit in his hand and hurriedly smear it across Gabriel's hole and his cock before going in.

 

He guided himself to Gabriel's entrance with one hand, holding Gabriel around the waist in a bruising grip with his other arm. Gabriel had given up on everything except just feeling at that point, arching and tilting his hips up to give Sam easy access.

 

“Come on, do it. Fuck, just do it, Sam.”

 

And for once Sam followed orders, pushing into Gabriel in one long, burning slide. The saliva and pre-come helped, but it was still a too-dry drag, making Gabriel hiss at the pain. But he could feel his body already remembering that it hadn't been that long, opening up around Sam as if he belonged there, and the pain was soon forgotten as pleasure crashed over him. Sam had a talent for nailing Gabriel's prostate dead on with every thrust, and it had never been more welcome, the biting of dry friction soon drowning in the low throb of sensation deep inside.

 

“Fuuuuck,” Gabriel keened, and he could feel Sam's cock jerk inside him before it was pulled back and immediately shoved back in, setting a brutal pace from the first thrust. Sam hadn't been exaggerating when he said he couldn't wait, and yes, there was pain, but the payoff was so very worth it.

 

Gabriel's enthusiasm for the rough treatment was apparently all Sam could take, and he lost it completely, fucking into Gabriel so hard that he slipped further onto the counter, away from Sam. This was clearly unacceptable, because Sam let out a disgruntled snarl, yanked Gabriel back to him with both hands, holding him tightly in the circle of his arms, and picked up his thrusting again with even more force.

 

Locking his legs together around Sam's waist, Gabriel gave himself over to it, his cock twitching against his stomach as he was laid bare, taken and used, right there in the goddamn kitchen. Sam let out sharps grunts with every thrust of his hips, for once letting all semblance of humanity take a hike, giving in to his animalistic impulses, and holy Hell, Gabriel was totally a fan of that.

 

“Yes, yes, yes, God, fuck, _yes_ ,” he said, urging Sam on.

 

“Gonna... come,” Sam gritted out, and his hands sent sharp lances of pain through Gabriel, blood vessels bursting under Sam's hands as he seized up and filled Gabriel with gush after gush of searing heat.

 

Gabriel choked out a stuttering exhale while Sam emptied himself with small, choppy jerks of his hips, letting out a heartfelt groan when he finally finished and could start breathing again.

 

“Holy crap,” he panted, and then hissed when Gabriel moved impatiently against him, Sam's oversensitive cock still trapped inside.

 

“Okay, hang on, I got it,” he said, shakily pulling out, making Gabriel whine at the loss. But all was forgiven when Sam closed his hand around Gabriel's painfully hard cock and gave the exact right strokes and twists, expertly coaxing out his climax in less than a minute. Gabriel couldn't help but let out a shout when he came, Sam's hand working him firmly, his ass burning and his skin prickling from every single bruise Sam had left on him. When he was finally wrung dry, he collapsed against Sam, only keeping from dropping to the floor because Sam was holding him up.

 

For a long time they just stayed there, leaning against each other, learning how to breathe again.

 

“Sorry about that,” Sam said eventually, his voice sheepish.

 

“Sorry?!” Gabriel wheezed. “ _Seriously?_ I think that was the best fuck of my entire life.”

 

“Oh. Well in that case... you're welcome, I guess.”

 

Gabriel's laughter rang through the apartment, and the dogs finally decided that it was safe to return to the kitchen.

 

End.


End file.
